A Slytherin Girls Life
by FiverDKM
Summary: Sarahoc is a Slytherin in her 6th year. She dreams of being with the one and only Draco Malfoy but it seems, the closer she gets to him, the farther away she is to her friends. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Slytherin Ties**

Summary- Sarah is entering her 6th year at Hogwarts. She is a prefect and like any other girl, is after another blonde haired slytherin. As prefect she is able to get clsoe to him, but the closer she gets it seems, the farther away her friends seem to be.

* * *

Chapter 1 

Sarah was waiting at Platform 9 ¾ while waiting for her friends. She was returning for her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was also a prefect. She was scanning the platform with her sea green eyes for her friends. While looking, she sees a platinum blonde ahead. Her heart gave a leap. It was none other than Draco Malfoy. She had liked him forever. Of course, so did nearly every other girl in the school, so she knew she would get no where with him. She was studying from afar, his perfect hair, his beautiful eyes, perfect face, perfect body, perfect…

"Sarah!" She turned around to the familiar voice of her best friend Lara. They hugged tightly. It had been so long since she last seen her. They were both too busy over to summer to visit, but kept in touch by owl. "I missed you so much Lara!"

"Oh my god I missed you too."

"Will you two just get over it? It was only a couple of months." The sarcastic voice of their best friend Hartigan called. They both turned around to their guy friends, Jack and Hartigan.

"Hey I want some lovin'!" Lara laughed. Sarah went over to hung Jack and Hartigan.

The train whistle blew and everyone frantically boarded the train. No one wanted to be stuck with out a compartment. The four friends found an empty compartment not fair back and sat down. The train lurched forward and soon the station was no longer in view.

"Sorry guys, I can't stay long… Prefect and Heads meeting." Sarah left to the front compartment and slid it open to find Draco already sitting there.

"Well, well, I guess it won't be too bad seeing as how you are prefect. The rounds might even be… interesting." Draco drawled. Sarah smirked and sat down next to him. All the other prefects soon filed in, even the nearly un-bearable know-it-all-Hermione Granger with her friend Ron Weasly.

The head boy and head girl followed in suit and sat down immediately talking about the letters that had been sent to them.

"Every one of us will patrol the corridors from 10 p.m. to midnight every night. Anyone found out will be directed back to their common room. Anyone caught broom racing will be reported to their head of house. Use common sense when deciding whether or not to fetch a professor. Anyone abusing their _privilege _as prefect will also suffer consequences. That is all for now. Don't forget to patrol tonight. You may leave now."

Everyone filed out. Sarah and Draco were at the tail end of the line when he whispered in her ear "Oh I can't _wait _to patrol the alls tonight." Although he said this sarcastically, Sarah couldn't help but wonder exactly what he meant by that.

The castle was soon in sight and Sarah changed into her robes, with her prefect badge shining over her chest. She went back to the compartment where her three friends were talking about the summer.

"Wow we thought you'd never get back." Hartigan replied.

"What can I say? It was a long meeting." Sarah sat down and quieted her owl Fiver.

The train soon arrived at the castle. Hogwarts was absolutely beautiful at night. Sarah felt like she could stand their looking at it forever, but was even more eager to get inside to start the feast.

Hagrid could be heard directing the first years his way while she and the other prefects directed everyone to the carriages drawn by threstrals. Sarah knew why she, like so few other students could see them. It was because she had witnessed her grandmother die. Although it was not tragic, her grandmother was old, but it still hurt her inside to be able to see them.

Sarah got into a carriage where she once again met up with Lara, Hartigan, and Jack. She told them about her summer (like they hadn't already heard from her owl posts.) Sarah wasn't really a hermit. She got along with just about everyone she talked to (even the rival Gryphindors.) Only one person she could hardly stand was Pansy Parkinson. She loathed her. Pansy annoyed her in the simplest of ways and was such a bimbo. Sarah couldn't believe Draco even talked to her.

Sarah felt close, yet distant in a way, to her friends. She told them about Draco and they all knew that she was absolutely crazy about him.

"You never know, he may just like you, especially since you're not like all the other googily eyed girls that follow him." Lara said.

"Yea you're a lot hotter than them… definitely filled out this year!" Jack replied. Sarah knew she did grow a little over the summer. She also noticed more people staring at her, but it was nice to actually get a comment, even if it was from her best friend.

At the castle, everyone filled into the Great Hall and sat at their house tables. Sarah looked up at the night sky. Clear and very starry. Down the table, Sarah could hear Draco bragging about his summer vacation and wondered if he meant what he said on the train. 'Why does he always sound like he's bragging all the time?'

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy my first chapter of my first fanfic! I know the first chap.is a lil short (and a lil boring)but don't fret! More to come shortly! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

a/n- Thanks to those who reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 2

A line of nervous fist years entered through the doors of the Great Hall led by Professor Mcgonagal. They were led to the front where a stool sat with the ratty old sorting hat on top. Professor Mcgonagal began reading the names and soon enough the sorting ceremony was over. Professor Dumbledore then rose and began with his speech.

"Welcome all, to another year at Hogwarts. For some of you this is your first year here. Do not hesitate to make yourself at home. For others, it may be your last. Congratulations to those 7th years and may you have a wonderful last year. Also, congratulations to those who made prefects and to the Head boy and Head girl. Now for some of the rules that have to be followed. The forbidden forest is still that, forbidden. No one is allowed out of your common room after curfew. And without and further hesitation, let the feast begin!"

Food appeared on the tables and everyone began to feast on their 'welcome home dinner.' Sarah was talking with Jack when she felt she was being watched. She turned to Draco, who as soon as she looked, he turned back and continued to eat.

The house professors were soon around and told prefects the password. For slytherin it was parsel tongue. The feast was over and the prefects led the slytherins to their common room and distributed the password.

They then met up with Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore showed them the prefect bathroom. It was very large and had a pool sized bath tub in it. On one side there was a vanity with a large mirror. In the center was also a large basin, with 2 smaller sinks on each side of it. On the other side of the room there was large shower stalls and on the far side, toilets. All of the house colors were seen throughout the room.

It came time where the prefects were to do their rounds. No one was out because most everybody was spending the first night getting cozy in their dormitories and talking about their summers to everyone they had missed.

Draco had only crossed Sarah's path once and when he did he 'accidentally' bumped into her, causing Sarah's wand to fall from her grasp. Draco grabbed it from her before she could reach it and taunted her.

"I bet you'll want this back." He said smirking and inching closer to Sarah.

"Well yea I can't get by without it." Sarah smiled.

"Then you'll have to jump for it." Draco said while waving her wand above Sarah's head. Sarah jumped but he held it even higher. She jumped again, this time knocking him down and she fell on top of him. Sarah could smell is cologne. It smelled soo good. He was looking at her mischievously.

"Gee I didn't know you cared so much." Draco said in his smock tone and rolled over so he was halfway on top of her. "Since you care so much, here's your wand." Draco said only inches from her face. He helped Sarah up and they returned to the common room.

As soon as they entered, this time Sarah swore she felt his hand brush up against her butt. When she looked up at Draco, he smiled and said, "Well as nice as a privilege it was for you to 'bump' into me in the corridors, I'm going to have to say goodbye for the night." And with that he winked and strode off to his dormitories. Sarah felt a wave of excitement pass through her and then slapped herself for not saying A WORD to him during the whole ordeal. 'I'm such a stupid git' she thought.

Draco on the other hand, had some thoughts of his own. 'Well that was interesting… in a way. She smelled so good. Her eyes are so beautiful. Why didn't she say anything? Why didn't you kiss her you git! Mmm her hair smelled good too… like strawberries. I am going for her. After all, she doesn't trail me like the other girls.' Draco undressed until he had nothing on but his boxers. He slid into his four-poster bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning in the Great Hall, Sarah chose a seat closer to Draco, but not much closer so that her friends would notice. She began eating when Hartigan approached.

"Morning Sarah. How was patrolling with Draco?" Sarah thought for a second before she replied. "Wonderful. I think we will be married by next week."

"That well, eh?" Lara said from behind her.

"Details, girl" Jack said following.

"Nothing really to tell... we talked a little, but not much…"

"Better luck next time then?" Hartigan said

"I hope so."

The owls arrived and began swooping down to find their owners. Sarah's white owl Fiver came down and dropped a package. She took the package and gave Fiver a treat.

"From mum. A little early for snowball cookies, but I like 'em any time of the year hehe."

"You're sharing these right?" Jack said while reaching over to grab some.

"Guess I have no choice…"

Just then Professor Snape began handing out schedules. "Hmmm…" Lara was looking down at hers. "Potions with… Slughorn? Wow Snape must have finally got Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

"Indeed…" Replied the cold familiar voice behind them. "Maybe now I will be able to actually teach you students something… useful." Snape replied.

Sarah shuddered and looked over at Draco who was also looking at her and… smiled back? No doubt about it, and soon Sarah's lips had curled into a small smile and then she looked over at her friends who were talking about their classes.

Sarah was lost in her own thoughts for the rest of breakfast. She was snapped out of her trance when Lara said, "We'd better get going to potions. Dunno what this Slughorn guy is like."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter.3

"We'd better get going. Dunno what this Slughorn guy is like." Lara said. All of them still had potions together. All but Hartigan. He was good at it, but just didn't really enjoy it.

Sarah and Jack continued on with Care of Magical Creatures. They really enjoyed Hargrids lessons, a couple of the few that did. All of them still had charms and transfiguration. Sarah was into the dark arts but wanted to be a healer. In the war with Voldemort, Sarah didn't really have a side. Voldemort sounded like self centered control freak to her. She also didn't like the idea (as with most Slytherins) of someone telling her what to do all the time.

They approached the dungeons and took their seat in the class room. Surprisingly, Ron and the famous Harry Potter were there. She always got the impression that they hated potions. Draco was there too. He smiled at Sarah as she took a seat across form him. The bell rang and everyone got quite.

"Good morning students!" A plump looking man, on the short side stood up from behind his desk. "I'm Professor Slughorn. Now I will begin by taking attendance and start to get to know you all. As I look at the people listed here, I have heard of some names and may know some of your family members." He began taking attendance commenting on people here and there.

"This year I want potions to be fun for all. We will be obviously making potions and studying the origins and uses of them. But on some days, I will have you _create _your own. Be careful in what you put into them and how some ingredients react with others. We don't need any explosions or unwanted transformations." Professor Slughorn also went on explaining the first lesson of the day, love potions. "Now who can tell me one of the drawbacks of a love potion?"

Sarah knew this! She shot her hand up. Unfortunately, the know-it-all-Granger's hand was up too. "Hmm… Sarah?"

"A love potion must always be given to that person everyday in order for it to keep working. Otherwise that person will only 'love' you for a short time."

"Very good! 10 points for Slytherin!" Hermione was ticked. Sarah was happy. She was going to beat Hermione in her own game. Sarah was going to get Head Girl next year.

The next thing they did was talk about potions for traveling back in time. Before they knew it, the bell rang and they were off to Defense Against the Dark Arts. There in Snapes (finally) cold classroom they began talking about nonverbal spells. Sarah had learned occlumency (her mom taught her over the summer.) She figured it would help a lot. She had also worked a little on wandless magic and nonverbal spells over the summer so she thought this lesson would be very easy. Soon they paired up. Sarah was paired with Lara. '_Expeliarmus_!' she thought, and Lar's wand flew from out of her hand. Sarah smiled. 'Well that was easy.' "Hey! _Accio wand!_ Ok my turn!" Lara began to ponder hard. Her face was screwed up in concentration. "How the hell did that work so easy for you?" Lara asked panting.

"Talent? Luck? Brains? Tehe." Snape began walking amidst students and when he noticed Sarah getting it right every time, he asked, "Sarah how is it that you can so easily do this while your classmates are obviously struggling?" He said coldly.

"Beginners luck and talent?"

"Very well then. 10 points for Slytherin. I hope the rest of you will be able to catch up with Sarah's… Talent." The bell soon rang and everyone went out of the classroom. "Very impressive." Some one whispered in her ear. She knew that sexy tone any where and turned to smile at Draco. "Thanks" Sarah replied.

Soon Sarah and Jack were off to Care of Magical Creatures. There were only 8 other people form the other houses. "Well I see we have quite a small class this year" a gruff voice that belonged to none other than Hagrid said. "S'pose that'll mean you guys get to do some really neat things this year. Of then, for the first less'n of the year, we'll be learnin' 'bout's the Pegasus horse." Hagrid then led the few students into the barn where there were 3 of the winged horses already there. A black one named Thlayli, a white one named Comet, and a spotted one called King.

"It's gunna be a real treat today. Four of ya's to a Pegasus. Don't startle them now. You'll start by groomin' them 'n' gainin' their trust. Then if they trust ya's enough… you jus' might get to ride 'em. If not, then we'll continue on with the less'n tomorrow and then for sure the 3rd day you'll be ridin' them." Everyone was very excited. Jack and Sarah chose the black Pegasus Thlayli along with two other Hufflepuffs.

Hagrid went on explaining the proper way to groom them an dhow not to startle them. He also began explaining what they eat and such. Thlayli was a little scared of all the people at first but then slowly got over it. By that time, they bell had rang off in the distance. "See y'all tomorrow then. But for your homework due Wednesday, I want a 12 inch essay of the history and origin of the Pegasus, along with all the colors and where they are found in the wild."

Sarah and jack were able to go back to the common room for their free period. "Those Pegasus were cool, and I can't wait to ride them!" Jack said enthusiastically.

"I know it's going to be fun." They sat down at a table in the common room and began working on their assignment. "I don't get why rabbits don't posses any magical characteristics… they are lucky aren't they?" Sarah asked. Although she was smart, her blonde always had a way of showing how ditzy she could be.

"Oh your only saying that because your obsessed with the furry little things." Hartigan said approaching form behind her. "So what's wrong with that?" Everyone just rolled their eyes…including Sarah.

"I don't understand why you guys are still taking that class with that oaf Hagrid." Hartigan said lamely. Sarah, remembering this argument before said "Oh just because you other people don't find magical creatures interesting like Jack and I…" Not wanting to get in an argument like the last time where he ended up with a bloody nose from Jack, Hartigan backed off.

"Hmm.. this assignment isn't all that bad. I'm nearly-"

"Done!" Sarah cut him off.

"You're always finished before me."

"Well I'm not about to lose head girl to Hermione Granger."

"Why do you want that spot so bad?" Lara asked Sarah.

"Special…privileges." Sarah said with an evil grin on her face. "Well we're right beside you if it means _special privileges_." Grinned Jack.

"Lunch will begin soon" Hartigan said.

"Is that all you think about?"

"Pretty much… and girls" he said checking out Lara. "Perv!" she slapped his arm. Lara and Hart were getting a little closer now since last year. Sarah didn't mind, she was kind of happy about it. She hoped their relationship would blossom into something more. 'Fat chance' she thought. They didn't have the best of luck when it came to relationships.

Soon Sarah found her self alone in the common room. Except she heard someone behind her. Sarah turned around to see Draco smirking at her. Her heart skipped a beat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hello, I was wondering if you knew anything about the next, well first, prefects meeting?"

"No." Sarah replied bluntly. She had a feeling he wasn't here just to talk about prefect stuff.. "But I think it will be to discuss the first Hogsmeade trip and that won't be for a while." Sarah decided to engage in conversation. "When are quidditch practices?" she asked randomly. Draco paused. He was really falling for this girl, but he wanted to test things first to see if she liked him back. 'What are you talking about? Your hot, you're a Malfoy; of course she likes you, just like every other girl! Don't you notice the way she looks at you? Or rather, notice her beautifully shaped body?

"Draco?" He snapped out of his trance. "Oh… sorry, I was trying to think about the practices. I guess it's when ever I feel like it. I am captain after all." 'There he goes trying to impress people again' Sarah thought. Draco then sat down on the same couch as Sarah. Sarah felt a wave of excitement pass her.

"So what are you scrutinizing over right there?" He asked pointing to her parchment.

"It's an assignment over pegasus horses for Care of Magical Creatures."

"You're still talking lessons with that big oaf?" Sarah sighed, not wanting to get into another argument, "I like magical creatures and animals in general."

"I see… well I'm going to go to lunch… would you like to come with?" Sarah was flatters by this.

"Won't Pansy get upset when she sees you walking with me?"

"Don't worry about that bimbo. I'll tell her it was 'prefect business.'" They then strode off down the corridors. Sarah was happy now that she was finally starting to actually talk with Draco.

As they were walking down a corridor, Draco was debating in his mind. 'Well she obviously likes you. Wait, who wouldn't? After all, I am the Slytherin Sex god. Ok slytherin sex god, make a move. Why are you so unsure of this! What happened to the confident Draco Malfoy? The slytherin sex god? After he said that he remembered his little secret. He wanted someone to care for. Someone he could trust. Sarah seemed to be perfect. Not to mention gorgeous to him.

Draco begin eyeing Sarah from the corner of his eye, both of them still walking in silence. She held herself tall and proud (although she was a little on the short side) like a slytherin would. His eyes wandered form her face (which she had beautiful green eyes with blue rims around the iris and luscious lips dying to be kissed) down to her blonde flowing hair to her perfect sized chest to her flat tummy and round ass to her shapely legs. He was falling for her… HARD.

Suddenly Draco saw Pansy ahead. No doubt she was looking for him. Draco pushed Sarah into a (thankfully) empty room to avoid Pansy. He stood over Sarah for a moment with her back against the wall to make sure Pansy was going to pass. When she did, he looked down at Sarah who was looking back at him a little shocked.

"Gee, aren't we rushing things?" she asked. Draco smirked and leaned his face a little closer to hers. Sarah could feel his warm breath on her face.

"You only wish I was interested." Draco said slyly. Sarah now leaned closer to their noses were just barley touching and said, "Wish, oh Draco, I saw how you were looking at me walking here. But if you insist… then I'll just take your wand!" Sarah began to run for the door with his wand that she slyly grabbed 'in the heat of things.'

Draco took a second to register this and soon bolted after her. In no time he had her pinned up against the wall again and was trying to get his wand form behind her back. "Oh… Draco I thought you weren't interested" she said seductively. "Oh but I am"

Draco could no longer contain himself and soon his lips were on hers and their tongues were fighting over each other. Sarah was so shocked and excited about it all that his wand dropped out of her hand and a small moan escaped her breath. She had to brace herself against him and Draco held her up.

As fast as it all started, it ended almost as quickly for Draco took that opportunity to grab his wand. "Pleasure doing business with you Sarah." And with that he left the room grinning.

Sarah was so amazed by what just happened she their for a few minutes before collecting herself and went to the Great Hall to meet up with her friends.

"Bloody Hell Sarah what took you so long?" Jack asked.

"Err…" she stalled, "re-reading my essay."

"And that took you nearly a half hour?" Hartigan chimed in.

"Yeah now shove off." Sarah sat and began eating.

"Liar." Lara called her.

"So." Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Spill it. You were with Draco!" Boy Jack was smart. Sarah dropped her pumpkin juice and began blushing.

"Oh you might was well tell us. Both of you came in late… grinning." Lara had a point.

"Fine. Snoops." And then Sarah told them "We found out way into an empty room when he saw Pansy… and… well… we started fighting… with our tongues."

"There now was that so hard?" Hartigan asked.

"This is going to be used as blackmail later" Sarah sighed.

"Of course it is. We'll find some good use for it." Lara was such a good friend. They finished lunch and went off to the rest of their classes.

Before Sarah knew it, it was her free period and she was in the common room. They were saving their essays to be written later, last minute no doubt. Right now they were practicing transfiguration.

"I'm going for a walk." Sarah announced. Lara and Hartigan were sitting very close together while working on transfiguration. Closer than normal. Oh well.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure Jack." Jack hopped up and trailed after her. When walking in the dungeons Jack asked, "Sarah, do you like Draco?"

"Jack, you know I'm crazy about him. It's just weird right now."

"What would you say if I told you that I like you?" Sarah stopped.

"Well… flattered I guess. But I don't know if I could return the gesture." Jack definitely looked hurt. He looked down at his feet.

"Cheer up Jack. You'll find a girlfriend, but right now, I don't know if that would be me. Maybe later if my feelings changed." She took his chin in her hand and looked in his round blue eyes, his brown hair just covering them. She kissed his cheek, "don't look so glum."

"Oh alright. For you, I'll find myself a girlfriend."

"Don't do it for me Jack. Do it for yourself, for love." Jack nodded and turned back to the common room. Sarah had never thought about Jack like that before. It was always Draco. There was just something about him she couldn't put her finger on. 'Umph!' Sarah grunted as she ran into a muscular body.

"Watch where you're going… _hotlips_" Sarah began blushing. She looked into the smirking face of Draco.

"So… you're crazy for me are you?" He drawled. 'Oh no he heard!' 'Yes she really likes me!'

"Are you bothered by that?" Sarah asked blushing.

"Flattered in fact. I was also wondering," this time he was the one who started to blush, "if you would meet me up at the top of the astronomy tower tonight. There's something I want to show you."

"Of course. I would love to" Draco grinned and leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Great. See you tonight just before the rounds."

Sarah was very excited. She was too giddy. She decided to go to the library for a bit to check out some books for her essays and then went to dinner.

In the Great Hall she sat next to Lara. Lara was sitting next to Hartigan, and Jack was just on the other side of him. Jack was trying to look happy but Sarah saw in his eyes he was still a little hurt.

Sarah didn't talk much at dinner. She left early to finish up her essays and work on transfiguration. Sarah soon got it when Lara came in.

"Hey you weren't talking much at dinner. Spill it." Lara was good at this.

"Well since I have no choice." Sarah told Lara that Jack liked her and she was to see Draco that night in the tower. "I don't know what's going to happen, but I don't want to hurt Jack even more."

"Don't worry about him. You told him you weren't interested so you can do what ever. But that's so cool that your seeing Draco tonight." Sarah blushed and looked at her watch. "oh I better go now."

"Talk to you later."

Draco was already up at the astronomy tower. 'She isn't like the other bimbo slytherins. She's down to earth and a little sassy. She's beautiful.' Draco heard the door open and saw Sarah appear. He smiled and took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Glad to see you made it."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world. So what do you want?"

"To show you something. Come over hear." Draco led Sarah to the ledge of the tower. He pointed his wand to the stars and whispered an incantation. Suddenly, glittering white clouds started forming into words. Sarah read them. 'Sarah, your beautiful, will you do me the honor and be my girlfriend?' Sarah was awestruck. She looked at Draco's blue eyes and whispered 'yes'. Soon she was swept off her feet in an embrace. He set her down and kissed her sensually. Sarah loved it better then the other. She felt her knees go week and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck for support. He broke off the kiss.

"I suppose we should go do our rounds."

"Yes, that would be good." The left the tower hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all the people that reviewed! Made my day!

* * *

Chapter 5

Draco and Sarah began doing their rounds and only caught a few people out. They even found a 5th year Ravenclaw couple snogging in a broom closet. When they were sent off Sarah looked at Draco who was looking at her devilishly. She smirked, sensing what was coming up next.

Draco grabbed her hand and brought her in the broom closet that the Ravenclaws were just occupying. Sarah then locked to door and put a silencing charm on it. Draco then began kissing her full on the lips. The kiss deepened and their hands were roaming all over each other.

The kiss slowed down and became more gentle. Draco had one hand around her waist and brought her tighter to him. His other hand was tangled up Sarah's hair. Sarah's hands were also tangled in his hair and she had another hand wrapped around his waist as well. Once they finally pulled apart grinning at each other, they left the closet knowing the silencing charm would be wearing off soon.

The rounds were nearly over and they made their way back to the common room. Once inside, Sarah kissed Draco goodnight and went to bed feeling the happiest she has ever felt.

The next morning Sarah woke up to Lara jumping on her bed.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Get the bloody fuck off my bed!" Sarah yelled while throwing a pillow at Lara. Lara got off.

"Tell you what?" Pansy called from her bed.

"Nothing, pug-face." Pansy growled and went back to sleep.

"In the Great Hall," Sarah whispered to Lara. Lara nodded and left Sarah to get ready. Sarah got out of the shower remembering her amazing night with Draco. She decided to scrunch her hair and then left to the common room to find Draco. He was sitting at a table doing homework due later that day. She went over to him and kissed the top of his head.

"Morning, love."

"Morning beautiful," Draco set down his quill and gave her a sweet peck on the lips.

"Would you like to go to breakfast together?"

"Nah, you can leave with out me. I need to finish this. I'll be down in about 10 minutes though."

"O.k." Sarah bent down and kissed his cheek. As soon as she got to the Great Hall, she practically skipped to Lara. 'Wait, Slytherins don't skip.'

"You look cheery. So what happened last night?"

"I'm going out with Draco!"

"Oh my gosh so cool." Sarah heard a clatter from further down the table. Jack had dropped some silverware and got up and left the Hall. He looked really hurt this time. Sarah felt hurt because of what he told her last night. She told him she didn't like him.

Jack had practically run over Draco while leaving the Great Hall. Draco eyed him oddly and then shrugging it off, he made his way to Sarah. He sat down and they kissed.

"Get a room." Hartigan muttered.

"We would but I think the Ravenclaw couple might be using it at the present." Draco said. Lara looked at a blushing Sarah with a raised eyebrow. They began eating and Sarah couldn't quite get the thought of Jack off her mind. She decided to shrug it off for now.

Sarah heard a screech. She looked in the direction it was coming from and saw a very angry Pansy making her way to her and Draco.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DRAKIE-POO, YOU LITTLE MUDBLOODED BITCH!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear anything above the screeching, were you saying something?" Sarah said coolly.

"You mudblood!"

"Excuse me, but the only thing relatively close to being 'mudblood' here I see is the pug-face looking one in front of me. I happen to be a pureblood."

Pansy squealed and threw a punch at Sarah. Sarah moved and it nearly hit Draco. Sarah was no longer sitting but standing with Pansy who seemed to have smoke fuming out of her ears. Pansy lunged at her and pinned Sarah to the floor. Pansy threw another punch into Sarah's jaw. Sarah spat blood at Pansy and said, "Ha, is that all you got pug-face?" Sarah had two older brothers whom she was good at pissing off and was an expert in situations like this. Sarah had managed to squeeze her knee up (try to imagine this, bear with me) and shoved Pansy off of her and grabbed her wand and pointed it at Pansy.

'Stupefy!' was her first thought and a light shot out at Pansy. Pansy then froze in mid-attack. The hall broke out in laughter and cheers. Draco was to shocked by the whole thing he couldn't close his mouth.

Professor Snape had by then come over looked quite… amused? Although he was trying to hide it by looking angry.

"Kangas, outside the Hall right now." Snape un-froze Pansy and she lunged at Professor Snape instead.

"Come with me Parkinson."

Sarah was already outside the Hall when Snape appeared.

"Now, I have a pretty good idea as to what happened in there. I would still however, need an explanation."

Pansy started off first, yelling. "She was sitting with MY Draco and I wanted to set her straight." Snape raised an eyebrow, obviously the wrong thing to say.

"Well he would be yours if he wasn't already going out with me." Sarah spat at her. "Professor Snape, sir, she also called me a bitch, mudblood, and punched me first. I found it only fair to defend myself."

"I suppose that is fair, and I can't argue or say anything against you for I, along with everyone in the Great Hall, saw it all happen. Pansy, I have no choice but to give you detention and 20 points form Slytherin for fighting and for such childish behavior. As for you Sarah, you should go to Madame Pomfrey. Your jaw is already swelling."

"Yes sir." Sarah walked toward the Hospital Wing and soon heard someone running behind her.

"Sarah, that was bloody brilliant. Maybe now she'll leave me alone." It was Draco.

"Thank you."

"May I ask why you didn't throw a single punch? It'll look like you lost."

"Simple. I didn't need to. Everyone saw she threw the first two so I was guaranteed not to get into trouble for I was defending myself. But it did feel good to knee her in the stomach."

"That was amazing too. How did you do that? Did you see the look on her face when she was stupefied! Everyone was laughing." Sarah laughed. She didn't say much more after that because her jaw was hurting from talking.

"Don't worry about your jaw." He kissed it. "Madame Pomfrey will fix it. Now that I think about it, Pansy was more humiliated; after all, you were the one who didn't lose your cool." Draco smiled and kissed her again before leaving for class.

"Goodness Miss Kangas what on earth happened to you?"

"I got punched." Madame Pomfrey nodded and went to get some potions. She came back with two bottles. "Here, this one is for the pain." She gave Sarah two spoonfuls and she grimaced. Sarah tried hard no to spit it back out. "This next one's no chocolate frog either, but it will help the swelling go down and with the bruising." Sarah gulped it down. "There, look now, the swelling is already starting to go down." She handed Sarah a mirror. Sure enough, it looked better already.

"Off to class now." Sarah reluctantly got up and left.

Sarah looked at her watch. It was already half-way through Potions. She decided just to skip the other half and went back to the common room.

There were very few students in there. Mainly 7th and 6th years. Blaise Zambini was in there… with Pansy. Blaise noticed Sarah and left Pansy steaming.

"That was bloody awesome. Even though she left you a mark, it was still amazing how you pushed her off you when she had you pinned. But I would still watch out for her. She can be pretty dangerous and she is still mad that she got detention and you didn't." He spoke so fast and low so Pansy wouldn't hear him.

Sarah nodded and smiled, "Thanks for the warning. I'll set her straight eventually." Sarah went up to her bathroom and put some makeup on her bruise. She figured it would be completely gone by tomorrow.

"Don't think you're getting off that easily you skank," a voice called form the door way.

"Why don't you just accept the fact that Draco likes me and not you?" Sarah spat back at her. Sarah pushed Pansy out of the way and made her way to her next class. She was surprised when Pansy didn't try to stop her.

* * *

I had fun writing this ch. Hope you guys liked it too! I'm lovin' the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Wow its only ch. 6 and they are still in the first week of school lol. Sorry I really am trying to kick it up a lil. I'm having a bit of writers block at the moment so I don't know when ch. 7 will be up.Enjoy this one for now though! Oh I have been noticing spelling errors..oops sorry lol. anyways continue reading.

* * *

Chapter 6

The rest of the day Sarah was talked to by just about everyone. She was in the common room after dinner talking with her friends. They were all laughing about Pansy.

"Jack you really should have been there, mate." Hartigan said. Jack was so quite that he just nodded and went back to work. The rest of the day was good for Sarah. After dinner, she spent a bit by herself catching up on essays when Draco approached her.

"Are you done?"

"Mmhmm, just making a few adjustments."

"Would you like to have some fun before our rounds?" A devilish grin played across his face.

"You bet." Sarah said, returning the grin. Draco grabbed her wrist and led her to the boys' dormitories. He knocked before he went in and thankfully it was empty. He led her to his bed and pulled her on his lap where they began slowly kissing. Sarah ran her hands through his silky hair and he pulled her down on top of him as he laid back. His hands were on her back and she was straddling him at the hips. She then took his hands above his head and kept them there for a while, torturing him, while the kiss only intensified.

Soon Draco was hovering over top of her, his hand on her stomach slowly making his way up. His mouth left her lips and he began kissing along the inside of her neck. Sarah let out a moan and started to nibble on his ear lobe. This time it was Draco's turn to moan.

"Whoa mate! Next time warn us if you're going to have a girl in the dorm!" Blaise and Goyle were at the doorway. Sarah, nor Draco, had heard them come in. They both sat up as Blaise and Goyle went to the bathroom.

"I think we should go do our rounds." Sarah said while looking at her watch.

"If we have to," Draco said leaning in for another kiss.

"Oi! Get a room!" Blaise called.

"Well we did before you two gits showed up." Draco and Sarah left to do their rounds.

After about an hour of finding a couple people out and Peeves scaring everyone, Draco was getting antsy.

"This is quite boring actually." He drawled and leaned against a wall, pulling Sarah into him. They began kissing passionately. Draco was sucking on her neck when they heard something, or rather, someone.

"Ahem," They turned to see none other then Professor Snape. "As prefects, you two are to be setting examples and snogging in the hallway is not acceptable. I suggest you two continue with your rounds, separately, before I give you both detentions, separately."

Draco and Sarah nodded and hesitantly went their separate ways. Later when rounds were over, they met up in the common room. Sarah ran up to Draco and jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist. He nearly fell but held her up by placing his hands on her ass.

They began kissing and Draco walked over to a couch, still holding her, and set her down with him over her. They slid their robes off, leaving Draco and Sarah in their button down shirts and dress pants. Draco began slowly unbuttoning her shirt and Sarah let him. Their passionate kiss deepened and a moan escaped Sarah's lips. Draco's hand was now heading upward towards her chest. Sarah stopped him, and glared at him.

"As much fun as this really is, I'm afraid I need to go to bed." Draco nodded and got up. She kissed his lips sweetly. "Good night."

"Sweet dreams." Draco returned the kiss.

Sarah grabbed her robes and walked to her dorm but not before Draco smacked her butt playfully. She looked back at him with another glare and then smiled mischievously.

"Couldn't resist." Draco said, and then turned around and headed up the stares.

Sarah woke up early the next morning. She decided she would get ready in the prefect bathroom. When she said the password, she realized she wasn't alone. There was a certain bushy haired Gryphindor at the vanity.

"Ah, Granger. Nice to see I'm not the only morning person." Sarah had never really given Hermione much trouble in the past but wasn't friends with her either.

"Good morning Kangas." She said, eyeing her cautiously.

"Don't fret your fuzzy little head. I don't bite" Hermione said nothing. "I suppose I'll warn you now," Sarah continued, "I'll be giving you a run for your money this year. I want to be head girl, nearly as much as you."

"Then let the best Gryffindor win." Hermione said ignorantly and left without another word.

'Geesh, just trying to be friendly. No wonder I never talk to her.' Sarah then went to take a shower. She suddenly remembered something when she got out. 'I'm riding Thlayli today!'

Until Care of Magical Creatures, the day passed smoothly, trying to out do Hermione and occasionally snogging Draco between classes. Jack was still ignoring her, and it seemed Hartigan was too. 'Probably siding with Jack,' she thought.

Finally at Care of Magical Creatures, everyone was getting antsy and excited. Even Jack looked a little happy.

"First things first. I'll be needin' yer homework." Hagrid said. Everyone began passing their 12 inch parchments to him, with the exception of Sarah's 17 in parchment.

"Okay then. Here's how were gonna do it. It'll be like a relay race. I have rings set up around in the air; 'n' one of ya's will be ridin' the horse. When you complete one round, you hand over yer horse to the next pers'n in line. You will be racing against each other and whoever gets through the four riders the fastest doesn't have to do the next assignment."

Everyone was listening intently as he began explaining how to get the pegasus up in the air, and how to get them back down. Sarah would be going first. She got on Thlayli. Everything seemed to slow down for her as she became one with the horse.

Hagrid said 'go' and they were off. Sarah gave Thlayli a little nudge in the ribs and he took off galloping. She grabbed his mane, leaned forward and brought her foot up under his wing. Thlayli gracefully spread them apart and took flight. Sarah felt her stomach turn. Her breath was taken away. She cried for joy and felt the wind in her face. She was in the lead, and she felt more alive then ever before.

Sarah leaned into Thlayli and he increased his speed. She was passing her mark where she then had to lower him. Thlayli went down without Sarah's help, as if he had done it many times before. His hooves gently hit the ground as cheers erupted from students waiting their turn. A Hufflepuff, Ryan, got on next and took of with ease. Sarah took this time to confront Jack.

"Why are you ignoring me?" She asked looking him in the eyes.

He started at Sarah evilly for a moment before replying, "Because I can."

Sarah was mad and just let him walk away. 'His loss'.

Thlayli had returned to the ground and left with yet another Hufflepuff, Meg, on his back. Sarah started cheering loudly for them. They were far ahead of King and Comet. Jack was the last rider and he finally got on.

Jack was terrified of heights but this time it seemed different. He felt sheltered by Thlayli's wings. He felt safe. He felt happy. All of his fears seemed to leave him forever. It was like a new kind of high. He never wanted to touch ground. After a bit of soaring, Thlayli began to lower and when Jack jumped off, reality hit him hard. He was being hugged by Sarah, wait, was this reality?

"We won! We beat their sorry asses!" Yeah, the sound of her voice made him snap back.

Hagrid came over and congratulated the team after everyone had landed. "Now wasn't that excitin'? For your prize, you get out of the next homework assignment." The team cheered. "Now the next homework assignment won't be until tomorrow so all of you for now can have a break. Well, there's the bell, of with ya's now."

Sarah left back to the castle. Jack was still ignoring her. She thought he would start talking to him after he hugged her.

Sarah met with Draco in the common room.

"There's a prefects meeting in the heads room."

"Alright. I suppose we should go then."Sarah nodded and they left holding hands.

When they sat down in the heads room, they noticed they were the last to enter.

"Ah, now we can begin." Dumbledore said warmly. "This meeting is of course to discuss when the first visit to Hogsmede will be. It can be as soon as the last week in September or anywhere in October."

Everyone began pondering.

"What about October 31st?" Padma from Ravenclaw suggested.

"That's too long of a wait." Sarah said sharply.

"I agree, sooner would be better. Besides, we would want to do something here for Halloween, right Professor?" Hermione chipped in.

"Yes, yes indeed." He nodded.

"Well then, what about October 15th?" Ron asked. Everyone thought about it for a moment and nodded their approval.

"Then it is settled. October 15th will be the first Hogsmede trip. We will be meeting again the day after that to plan for Halloween." Dumbledore got up and bade everyone goodbye before he left. Everyone soon filed out after him.

Draco and Sarah got up and left too. "It's almost lunch time, we should head down to the Great Hall." Draco stated pulling his hand around her waist and pulling Sarah closer.

"How 'bout a trip to the broom closet first?" Sarah grinned devilishly and grabbed Draco's hand and ran to the closest broom closet.

Once inside, they began making out like mad. Draco had Sarah pushed up against the back of the door and Sarah hugged him tighter to her body. The kiss began to slow down after a couple of minutes and they left the closet.

They arrived in the Great Hall just in time to see food appear on the tables. Sarah sat next to Draco and his friends. Pansy was sitting next to Goyle across from the couple while Blaise came in and sat next to Draco. Sarah was enduring evil looks from Pansy the whole time. Sarah and Draco began eating.

"Drakie-Poo, why are you going out with someone like her when you could be going out with so many other girls… like me?" Sarah clenched her fist and Draco cringed at that name.

"Because, Pansy, Sarah is more beautiful, smarter, and has more common sense then the girls around here, and she doesn't call me Drakie-Poo!"

Sarah blushed and grinned evilly when she saw Pansy with a dumbstruck look on her face. Sarah and Draco decided to leave lunch earlier then normal. They headed back to the common room.

They both sat down together on the couch and began kissing once again. Draco caressed her cheek and Sarah braced her hands upon his chest. Draco's lips left Sarah's and began trailing kisses down her neck. Sarah leaned back on the couch and Draco was hovering over her body. Sarah un-did his robes and her hands were up Draco's shirt feeling his built body. Draco found his way back to Sarah's lips and his hand was on her stomach slowly moving up. Sarah let him grope her breasts over her clothes as she let out a moan.

They quickly broke off the kiss and sat upright when they heard someone entering the common room. Sarah looked over and saw it was Lara and Hartigan. She went up to greet them.

"Hey guys what are you doing back up in the common room?"

"Oh we just needed to get our books for Transfiguration. Do you guys want to come with?"

"If we must." Sarah said rolling her eyes. Soon all four of them were off to Professor McGonagals class.

"Where's Jack?" Sarah asked.

"Oh he's going to meet us there." Sarah continued walking and soon slipped her palm into Draco's. He gave her a reassuring squeeze before letting go and entering the class room.

"Today we will be transfiguring mice into kittens." Professor McGonagall began handing out little mice to everyone and telling them the incantation.

Sarah, within 10 minutes had a pretty white kitten in front of her. She was playing with her kitten and getting him to purr when Professor McGonagall came around.

"Congratulations Sarah. 5 points for Slytherin. You can get 5 more points if you can turn your kitten back into a mouse again with the reverse incantation."

Sarah nodded and proceeded. Within 10 more minutes, Sarah had a mouse scurrying around on her desk.

"Excellent Sarah. 5 more points." Sarah smiled.

"How'd you do that?" Draco asked annoyed. Sarah blushed and helped him. Within minutes, Draco had a black kitten of his own.

"I wish we could keep the kittens." Sarah laughed. Draco's kitten was batting at the end of his wand as he tried to get it to be a mouse again.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait on an update. I really don't have an excuse lol. Well maybe I do, I'm a lil disappointed that I'm not getting more reviews lol. Its all good though. Well here ya go.

* * *

Chapter 7

The weekend fast approached for Sarah. She woke up at 6 a.m. Saturday and made her way to the prefect bathroom. She was alone thankfully and stripped down and got in the shower. She stood there a while, letting the warmth fully wake up ever muscle in her body. She began to shampoo her hair when she felt like singing. She once again, made sure no one was in there (she's not all that good) when she began singing Silver and Cold by A.F.I.

_Your sins into me, oh my beautiful one now,  
__Your sins into me  
__As Rapturous voices escapes  
__I will tremble a prayer and I'll beg for forgiveness  
__Your sins into me oh my beautiful one.  
__Light like the flutter of wings, feel your hollow  
__Voice rushing into me as you longing to sing.  
__So I will paint you in silver,  
__I will wrap you in cold__ will lift up your voice as I sink._

Sarah stopped for now for she thought she heard someone enter. She finished up and got out and wrapped a towel around her body. She walked up in front of a fogged mirror. Suddenly she felt a strong pair of muscular arms around her waist and a hot breath in her ear. A wave of electricity went down her spine.

"You should just go like that" Draco's voice sent even more chills down her back.

"You wish!" Sarah laughed, "but now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get dressed. I don't want to be forced to hex you."

"You should stay, I sill have to shower. Maybe you could help with the hard to reach spots," he said grinning. Sarah turned around so she was facing him.

"Tempting…" She hummed in his ear, "but I think you'll manage." She kissed him sweetly on the lips, grabbed her things and left, still wrapped in the towel.

Sarah was walking quickly down the hall, desperately hoping no one would catcher her. Soon enough, she made it to the Slytherin Common room. Blaise Zabini made a cat call from the couch when she entered the room. He got up and slowly walked to her. Sarah didn't budge and glared him in the eye.

"One more step with a look like that in your eye Zabini, and I'll hex you."

"How could you come into the common room wrapped in only a towel and not expect anything to happen?" He moved closer to her, backing Sarah into the wall. Sarah still glared evilly at him.

"Just because Draco isn't here, doesn't mean I can't defend myself." Sarah snapped. Of course, she also thought it was foolish to enter the room with a bunch of hormonal teenage boys only wrapped in a towel. 'You stupid git!' she thought.

"You don't even have your wand out." Blaise inched closer to her face and put his arms on the wall above her head, blocking her. She looked into his steel blue eyes, his jet black hair falling over them. He leaned in to kiss her and suddenly Blaise felt an incredible sharp pain in his groin. Sarah had kneed him. In no time Blaise was on the floor, gasping for air and holding himself.

Sarah looked him in the eye, "Told you." And with that, she left to the girls bathroom.

"Where did you come from and why are you wrapped in a towel?" Lara asked sleepily.

"Long story."

"I have time." Sarah sighed and told her everything step by step. By the end, Lara was laughing at Blaise. "I so wish I could have seen that."

"So how are things with you and Hartigan?" Sarah diverted the conversation.

"Well, he said he likes me. I hope I won't be just a booty call," Lara laughed. "But for now, I'll just play hard to get."

They left for the Great Hall laughing all the way. Sarah left Lara to sit next to Draco, his hair still wet. 'Damn, he looks fine.' They kissed and began eating. Moments later, Blaise walked in and sat across the table from them both. Blaise was eyeing Sarah cautiously. Sarah stared evilly back at him. Breakfast was soon over and the rest of the day passed uneventfully for Sarah.

The days seemed to go by faster until it was the first day in October and Professor Dumbledore requested another prefect meeting.

"Today, I would like to discuss the possibilities of having a Halloween dance. There have been some previous ones, usually held on October 31st. It is up to you students to set the time and date. This will require all of your efforts to make things run smoothly. It is also up to you to set up al the decorations, and arrange for music. Professor Flitwick will of course be helping you and I will give you time to get yourselves ready. So how you guys like to go about this?"

"Well I believe that we should at least have 3 hours to prepare ourselves for the dance. And the time spent before that we could prepare the Great Hall with all the decorations." Said the thoughtful Hermione.

Ernie from Hufflepuff also chipped in, "I think the dance should be from 8 p.m. till midnight for all to attend."

"What's the point in that if only third years and up can go to Hogsmede to get costumes?" Draco sharply replied.

"How about for fourth years and up since that's how the Yule Ball is?" Padma suggested.

"I think that would be an excellent idea" Dumbledore stepped in.

The meeting was soon over and the different set up committees were established. Sarah and Draco, and the rest of the Slytherin prefects, where in charge of music. Hufflepuffs got food, Gryphindor did decorations along with Ravenclaw. The Head boy and Head girl started the Ball with the first dance and would then be accompanied soon after with the Prefects.

Sarah and Draco were falling madly in love with each other. They were always together doing something and didn't care if they were caught snogging anymore. Sarah was even seeing less of her friends and more likely to ditch them to spend time with her dear Draco.

The day of the Hogsmede trip was here. Sarah was of course going with Draco. She was in the bathroom doing her hair when Lara came in.

"Hey, want to go to Hogsmede together?"

"Can't, I'm going with Draco."

Lara sighed, "We never do anything anymore. You're always with Draco. For once can't you put your own friends first?" Lara was pleading.

"I'm sorry, Draco comes first. Besides, he asked me before you did."

Lara was close to tears. "So you would choose a smug faced, arrogant, rich ferret boy over your best friend?" Sarah snapped. She turned around to Lara and screamed at her, "Don't you EVER insult Draco Malfoy like that again, you stupid prat!" Sarah stormed out of the bathroom.

Sarah was in a foul mood. And when she was like that, everyone knew. Everyone avoided her. Draco was amongst the first to catch onto her mood and always knew how to treat her.

"Ready to go?" He asked in a non-cheerful way, yet not to scournfully.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Sarah scowled.

They walked in a fast pace to Hogsmede and went into Honeydukes. The walk had somewhat cooled Sarah off. They walked in and began looking around. Sarah picked out Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans and Draco bought a chocolate rose with caramel inside for her. The Flavor Beans always cheered Sarah up because she would focus more on the flavors, not her mood. They left Honeydukes, with Sarah in a much better mood.

"What are you going to dress up as for Halloween?" Draco asked.

"I like pirates," Sarah laughed.


End file.
